


Nie ma już nic

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powojenne; Harry miał nadzieję wreszcie znaleźć ukojenie od koszmarów przeszłości, jednak czy człowiek, któremu zaufał, jest tego wart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na Snarry Week'15 zorganizowany na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem, na którą serdecznie zapraszam.  
> Brak bety.

Kiedy Harry dostrzegł zbliżającego się do stoły prezydialnego Severusa, musiał się przesunąć, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca. Mężczyzna skinął mu głową i opadł na krzesło z westchnięciem. 

― Ciężki tydzień? ― zagadnął Harry, patrząc podejrzliwie na leżący przed nim półmisek z jakąś szarą masą. 

― Przysięgam, że jeszcze nigdy nie miałem takiej zgrai małych imbecyli w swojej pracowni! Kto w ogóle wpadł na pomysł, by eliksiry były dostępne dla każdego? Ktoś powinien się tym zająć. 

Harry parsknął, przypominając sobie pracę pierwszorocznych na jego zajęciach. Co prawda zdarzały mu się lepsze roczniki, jednak ten nie wydawał się być jakoś szczególnie zły. Brakowało jednak jakiejś wybitnej jednostki. 

― Są gorsi niż my byliśmy? ― zainteresował się, zmieniając nieco pozycję, gdy stłuczenie, które miał nad kością ogonową, dało o sobie znać. Musiał pamiętać, by przed snem napić się eliksiru przeciwbólowego. 

Severus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jego minę. 

Jeszcze nim wojna się skończyła, a oni zostali zmuszeni do współpracy, odkrył, że mężczyzna w rzeczywistości go nie nienawidzi. Od razu ich wspólne zajęcia stały się dla niego prostsze, co pozwoliło mu na szybsze przyswajanie wiedzy niezbędnej do ostatecznego starcia z Voldemortem. I chociaż po tym, jak wrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel, nigdy więcej nie zbliżyli się do siebie do tego stopnia, co wówczas, Harry od lat nie widział na twarzy mężczyzny nienawiści. I dziękował za to każdego dnia, nawet jeśli te okazjonalne rozmowy przy stole prezydialnym miały być wszystkim, co od niego dostawał. 

― Cóż, panna Granger nie była najgorsza ― zaczął mężczyzna i Harry parsknął, widząc błysk w jego oczach. 

― Spodziewam się. A co ze mną? ― Uniósł brwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Snape obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem, udając, że naprawdę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

― Pan, panie Potter, zawsze miał tendencję do ignorowania instrukcji. I był marnym warzycielem. 

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. 

― I nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że to może nie być wina moich wątpliwych zdolności, a raczej pewnego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego Mistrza Eliksirów, śledzącego każdy mój ruch? ― dopytywał, decydując się w końcu sięgnąć po coś do jedzenia. Nie patrzył, gdzie wyciąga rękę, unosząc wzrok na uczniów i wzdrygnął się, gdy jego dłoń dotknęła czegoś a dokładnie _kogoś_. Z zaskoczeniem skierował wzrok na przestrzeń przed sobą i odkrył, że sięgnęli z Severusem po tę samą łopatkę do ryby. Szybko zabrał dłoń, mrucząc przeprosiny. 

Severus nigdy nie odpowiedział, jedynie posyłając mu co jakiś czas uważne spojrzenie. Harry nic nie zjadł. 

* 

Upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi, po czym wszedł do dość obskurnego motelu położonego na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Jako że uczniowie kilka kolejnych godzin mieli spędzić na zakupach i chwili relaksu, on sam miał w końcu możliwość by wyrwać się z zamku. Całe szczęście tej soboty nie musiał występować w roli opiekuna.

Wspiął się po schodach na drugie piętro i wszedł do czwartego pokoju po lewej stronie. Jego pięści mimowolnie się zacisnęły, na widok siedzącego na łóżku mężczyzny. Było w jego oczach coś, dziwna stanowczość, której Potter nauczył się nie lubić.

― Spóźniłeś się. 

Drgnął, słysząc wściekłą nutę w głosie swojego… partnera. 

― Przepraszam, to pierwsze wyjście w tym roku i było trochę zamieszania ze zgodami… ― zaczął i po chwili poczuł, że uginają się pod nim kolana. Udało mu się jednak ustać i tylko posłał mężczyźnie oburzone spojrzenie. Nienawidził, gdy używał na nim bezróżdżkowej magii. Nie w tym celu.

― No wiesz? 

Ten tylko parsknął w odpowiedzi, a stare sprężyny w łóżku zajęczały, gdy się podnosił. 

― Harry, Harry, Harry, wiesz co w tobie uwielbiam? ― zapytał, zbliżając się do niego. Po chwili Potter poczuł silny uścisk na ramieniu, gdy Claus przyciągnął go do siebie, od razu kładąc mu rękę na obolałym miejscu. ― To, że zawsze słuchasz ― wymruczał i sięgnął do jego ust. Harry nigdy nie potrafił mu się oprzeć. Nie był pewien, skąd właściwie mu się to brało, biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele razy już chciał rzucić to wszystko w cholerę. Jednak… Zawsze wracał. 

Na samym początku było dobrze. Więcej niż dobrze. Było wspaniale. Rozumieli się bez słów, a co najważniejsze, Claus nie widział w nim tego co wszyscy. Wydawał się wiedzieć więcej i potrafił to wykorzystać. Do czasu. Tak jak początkowo sława Harry’ego nigdy nie sprawiała mu żadnego problemu i nie miał nic przeciwko ukrywaniu ich związku, z czasem zaczęły się o to kłótnie. Przy którejś okazji oskarżył Pottera o to, że się go wstydził. Innym razem podejrzewał o romans.

Harry zawdzięczał mu naprawdę wiele, zwłaszcza to, że dzięki niemu udało mu się pozbierać po tym, jak Severus zaznaczył, że to, co działo się podczas wojny, musiało zostać zapomniane. Chociaż chłopak nie był początkowo pewny, o czym mężczyzna mówił, szybko zorientował się, że pięć lat było zbyt długim okresem, by mógł prosić o coś więcej niż okazjonalne rozmowy. Mimo wszystko potrzebował Clausa, by odwrócił uwagę od bolesnego uścisku, który Harry odczuwał, ilekroć mijał się z Severusem, wymieniając zwykłe uprzejmości. Zawsze panowało między nimi dziwne napięcie niedokończonych spraw. 

Dotarło jednak do momentu, kiedy Harry zaczął wątpić w to, co ze sobą dzielili. Kiedy pierwszy raz Claus go popchnął, był pewien, że to dlatego, iż był zmęczony po pracy, a on zawracał mu głowę jakimiś swoimi bzdurnymi problemami. Jednak gdy powtórzyło się to znowu i znowu, coś się zmieniło. Zaczął na nowo zatracać się w koszmarach przeszłości. Claus uderzył go po raz pierwszy w dwudzieste czwarte urodziny Harry’ego. Wcześniej nigdy nie było to aż tak wyraźne... Gdy powtórzyło się to po raz kolejny, Potter uwierzył mężczyźnie, że wszystko było wyłącznie jego winą. Nie odszedł. Nie potrafił odejść, mając świadomość, że nie było nikogo, kto pokochałby go tak prawdziwie jak Claus. Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, kiedy jego związki kończyły się nagle, gdy do jego partnerów docierało, kim naprawdę jest wielki Harry Potter. Ile jego związków rozpadło się na przestrzeni tych siedmiu lat, odkąd skończyła się bitwa? Ilu nie potrafiło spojrzeć na niego tak samo, jak na początku, po tym, gdy odkrywał przed nimi swoje serce? Claus nie uciekł. I chociaż Harry nie był pewien, co sam do niego czuje, trzymał się go z całych sił.

― Tęskniłem ― wymamrotał, gdy mężczyzna w końcu przestał maltretować jego dolną wargę. Czuł w ustach posmak krwi. 

― Ja też, denerwuje mnie to, że będąc nauczycielem nie możesz wychodzić kiedy chcesz. Doprawdy, ile ty masz lat, by cię więzić w szkole?

Harry uśmiechnął się, wtulając twarz w zgięcie szyi mężczyzny. Pachniał jak dom. 

― Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz.

― Tak, ale nie myślałem, że to będzie takie… ― Harry słyszał w jego głosie rosnący gniew, jednak po chwili do jego uszu dotarło westchnięcie. ― Brakuje mi ciebie nocami. Chciałbym móc zasypiać przy tobie i budzić się następnego dnia. 

To był jego Claus. I nie potrafił się na niego gniewać, ilekroć doprowadzał go niemal na skraj, po czym wychodził, zostawiając wyczerpanego, niezdolnego by się uleczyć. Zresztą, mężczyzna zawsze usuwał te najwidoczniejsze ślady, a później rozkoszował się ich pozostałościami. Jak miało być i dzisiaj. 

― Póki co mamy dla siebie dużo czasu ― wyszeptał, odgarniając Harry’emu włosy za ucho. 

*

Zwinął się w kącie, przytrzymując szatę przy swoim ciele. Zaciskał zęby, nie chcąc ulec wzburzonym emocjom. Musiał zepchnąć magię w głąb swojej jaźni, bo tak w nim buzowała, że był pewny, iż w końcu skrzywdzi Clausa. Nie wiedział, w którym momencie coś poszło nie tak. W jednej chwili był dociskany do materaca przez silne ręce mężczyzny, gdy ten w niego wchodził, a w drugiej dostał w twarz. Zadrżała mu warga, gdy wziął kolejny niepewny wdech, starając się uspokoić. Nie wiedział, jak wiele jeszcze mógł znieść. Mimo wszystko. Nie był pewien, czy miał siłę, by zaryzykować, że znowu zostanie sam. Kto wówczas pociągnie go do góry? Coraz częściej jednak trudno było mu spojrzeć na Clausa tak jak kiedyś, uśmiechać się, słuchając jego zapewnień. _Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, Harry_.

Ale to nie była prawda. Spojrzał na dłoń, na której przegubie była smuga krwi. Otarł nią usta po tym, gdy trzasnęły drzwi za wychodzącym mężczyzną. 

Podniósł się na drżących nogach i wyjrzał przez okno. Ściemniało się; czas wracać. Przygryzł policzek, z wysiłkiem wciągając na siebie bieliznę. 

*

Harry czuł na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie milczącego Severusa, gdy nakładał sobie ciepłej zupy dyniowej. Tak naprawdę nie miał na nią ochoty, nie był nawet pewien, czy jego żołądek nie jest zbyt ściśnięty, by mógł cokolwiek przełknąć. Mdłości targały nim od samego zapachu, który docierał zewsząd do jego nozdrzy i, w którymś momencie, zaczął zastanawiać się, jak Snape mógł to wytrzymywać, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wrażliwy musiał mieć węch ze względu na pełnioną przez niego funkcję Mistrza Eliksirów. 

Mimo wszystko wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty zagajać rozmowy z mężczyzną. Nie wiedział nawet, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zamiast tego smętnie zwiesił głowę, korzystając z tego, że większość uczniów była tak objedzona po wycieczce do Hogsmeade, że nie mieli siły na obiad. 

Znowu przed oczami stanęła mu wykrzywiona złością twarz Clausa. Nienawidził tego, ale w takich momentach zawsze rozmywała mu się przed oczami i mężczyzna nagle stawał się wszystkimi jego koszmarami. Wciąż nie potrafił odciąć się od tej części swojej przeszłości, która była wypełniona bólem i cichą rozpaczą. Zrezygnowaniem. I chociaż go to przerażało, znowu zaczynał się tak czuć. 

Nagle poczuł ukłucie bólu i łyżka, którą trzymał w dłoni, wypadła mu, rozchlapując wokół pomarańczowawą maź. Skrzywił się. 

― Potter, wpierw mnie ignorujesz, a potem brudzisz ulubioną szatę? 

Podniósł głowę, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej przepraszający wyraz twarzy. 

― Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam. 

― Zauważyłem ― odparł mężczyzna kąśliwie, po czym skupił uwagę na swojej własnej porcji jakiejś zieleniny. Harry przewrócił oczami, chociaż w głębi duszy parsknął na zachowanie Snape’a. 

― Co pan mówił? ― zapytał, sadowiąc się wygodniej na swoim krześle. Nie był pewien, ale chyba stłukł sobie ramię, a wciąż niemożliwe było, by sam się uleczył. Jak na złość zużył ostatnią porcję swojego eliksiru przeciwbólowego i przynajmniej do jutrzejszego ranka przyszło mu użerać się z tym nieznośnym uczuciem. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś cały czas go szarpał. 

Snape kontemplował przez jakiś czas zieleninę, po czym wziął widelec i nabił na niego trochę liści. Harry skrzywił się, patrząc jak znikają między wargami mężczyzny. Po kilku kolejnych widelcach miał ochotę wytrzeszczyć na niego oczy. Snape bywał tak cholernie złośliwy, że to przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. Gdy już uporał się z obiadem, wytarł usta jedwabną chusteczką. Przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo i Harry miał ochotę jakoś zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, kiedy jednak ciemne oczy spoczęły na jego twarzy, Severus pokręcił głową. 

Potter zacisnął usta nagle tracąc resztkę humoru. 

― Jasne ― mruknął, wstając od stołu. Nie miał ochoty na podobne przepychanki, nie dzisiaj. ― Miłego wieczoru ― powiedział nieco głośniej, uśmiechając się do Minerwy, nim odwrócił się, by opuścić Wielką Salę. 

*

Nie był pewien, jakim cudem dotarł do swoich kwater. Gdzieś w połowie drogi obraz zaczął rozmazywać się mu przed oczami, a myśli krążyły w głowie w tak szaleńczym pędzie, że czuł się niemal jak na karuzeli. Nie potrafił skupić się na niczym chociaż na chwilę, a obrazy i wspomnienia migały mu przed oczami. 

Zdążył jeszcze dobiec do łazienki, nim targnęły nim torsje i zgiął się w pół, wymiotując żółcią do umywalki. 

**

Severus nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo poruszyło go nagłe wyjście Pottera. Powoli zbierał się, by zaproponować mu coś, cokolwiek, sam jeszcze nie był pewien, co właściwie mógłby. Nie miał jednak szansy, bo najwyraźniej rozzłoszczony chłopak, zdążył wcześniej opuścić Wielką Salę. Nim jego sylwetka zniknęła za drzwiami, Severus wyłapał wszystkie szczegóły jego nienaturalnie bladej twarzy, napiętych mięśni. Podczas obiadu widział, że chłopak oszczędza rękę. Nie był pewien, co sobie z nią zrobił, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt uparty, by pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego po pomoc. To właśnie w tamtej chwili Severus pomyślał, że mógłby jakoś zagaić rozmowę i wyjątkowo poprowadzić ją tak, by zeszła na temat Pottera. Może dowiedziałby się czegoś przydatnego. 

Wydawało mu się, że mógłby zapytać. 

Wydawało mu się, że Potter na to czekał. Od dawna. 

Potarł z westchnięciem nasadę nosa, zastanawiając się, co takiego działo się z chłopakiem. Musiał się dowiedzieć. 

*

Cały wieczór spędził, rozmyślając przed kominkiem ze szklanką Ognistej w dłoni. Kiedy ostatnim razem przysunął ją do ust, miał ochotę wypluć upitą zawartość na podłogę; płyn zdążył się już do tego stopnia ugrzać. Dlatego kolejną godzinę spędził, co jakiś czas poruszając ręką, by obserwować, jak bursztynowy płyn zatacza kręgi, wpierw szybkie, potem coraz wolniejsze, obijając się o szklane ścianki. 

Przyłapał się na tym, że wspomina moment, gdy po szkole rozniosło się, że Potter rezygnuje z kariery aurorskiej na rzecz nauczania. Początkowo był zbyt zdezorientowany, by w jakikolwiek sposób zebrać myśli i własne odczucia. Czy po tylu latach to miało jeszcze jakieś znaczenie? 

Odpowiedź pojawiła się wraz z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami zwróconymi w jego stronę, kiedy chłopak machał do niego, coraz szybciej zbliżając się do wejścia szkoły. To nie było tak, że Severus na niego czekał. Po prostu sam akurat wracał z Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie udał się w poszukiwaniu lubczyku, którego świeżych liści potrzebował do swojego nowego eksperymentalnego eliksiru. 

Jednak widok Pottera po tylu latach był dla niego jak zderzenie ze ścianą. Nagle spadł na niego cały ten czas, który spędzili ze sobą w ostatnich tygodniach wojny. Odżyły wspomnienia zwiniętego na kanapie chłopaka, który zwijał się z bólu, trzymając za głowę, gdy Czarny Pan zsyłał na niego kolejne wizje. Przypomniał sobie jak to było czuć jego rozpalone ciało pod palcami, gdy starał się mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, gdy gorączka trawiła jego ciało i więziła umysł w najgorszych koszmarach. 

Zaklął. To nigdy nie było niczym więcej. Widział Pottera kilka tygodni temu w Hogsmeade, jak leciał, niczym niesiony na skrzydłach, do jakiegoś wysokiego blondyna. Snape nie był pewien, czy lata temu nie zmarnował swojej jedynej szansy na spokój.


	2. Chapter 2

Jęknął, czując, jak skręca go żołądek, mimo to nie miał już siły, by kolejny raz zwrócić żółć. Właściwie całą noc i większość niedzieli spędził nad muszlą, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Było mu zimno i jego ciało co rusz przechodziły dreszcze, jednak nie pokwapił się, by rzucić na siebie czar ogrzewający. Obawiał się, że w tym stanie nie będzie zdolny do utrzymania zaklęcia. Był odrętwiały i wymęczony. Kiedy podniósł się na jakiś czas z posadzki, myśląc, że już jest lepiej, zobaczył swoje odbicie i przeraził się; nie przypuszczał, że wyglądał tak okropnie. Chociaż tak naprawdę, gdy dłużej patrzył w swoje odbicie, uznał, że czego tak właściwie się spodziewał. Jego oczy były przekrwione, a cera wydawała się szara. Jednak to chyba własnie cienie pod oczami i nagła matowość jego oczu przyciągały najbardziej uwagę. 

Nie był właściwie pewien, co spowodowało taką reakcję organizmu, nigdy wcześniej nie działo się nic podobnego; miał jednak jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że za wszystkim stała jego magia. Czuł to, czuł jak wraz z kolejnymi torsjami, opuszcza go jakaś gorycz, coś obcego, z czym nie potrafił sobie poradzić. 

Odetchnął głęboko, a kolejna fala mdłości nie nadeszła. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i podniósł się z posadzki. Nawet zmiana pozycji nie sprowadziła go z powrotem do parteru, co wziął za dobry znak i pchnął drzwi od łazienki, by wejść do dość przestronnej komnaty. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że był już niemal wieczór, a co za tym szło, opuścił kolejny posiłek, na którym powinien był się pojawić chociaż po to, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nie miał jednak aktualnie sił na podobną grę. Zamiast tego zdjął z siebie przepocone ubranie i wsunął się pod kołdrę, owijając nią niczym kokonem. Przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze poduszkę, którą wziął w ramiona w imitacji drugiego ciała; od jakiegoś czasu nie potrafił podziać rąk przy zasypianiu, zawsze miał wrażenie, że mu wadzą, bez różnicy, gdzie by ich nie położył. Jedynie w ten sposób sobie jakoś z tym radził, nie zajmując problemem swoich myśli. Zasnął szybciej niż mógłby tego oczekiwać. 

*

Severus chodził wściekle po swoich komnatach. Od wczorajszego zniknięcia, Potter nie pojawił się ani na posiłkach, ani nie był widziany na korytarzach. Snape zdobył się nawet na to, by zapytać o niego obrazy, od których dowiedział się, że ten nie opuścił swoich komnat. 

Nie był pewien, skąd wzięło się przeczucie, że coś działo się z Potterem, jednak nie potrafił zignorować tego, co widział. Zbyt wiele czasu minęło i zbyt wiele o nim wiedział. Zbyt dobrze go znał, by dać się zwieść tym śmiesznym przedstawieniom, które odstawiał dla nich od początku roku. Teraz jednak już nawet odpuścił posiłki i Severus nie był pewien, ani co o tym sądzić, ani co powinien zrobić. Przecież nie pójdzie do niego, zapytać, co się dzieje. Nie potrafił. 

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zawahał się. Zaczynało go to męczyć, nie był człowiekiem niezdecydowanym i nie wiedział, co to wszystko miało znaczyć. Dlaczego wszystko co dotyczyło Pottera, zawsze musiało być takie trudne. Zazgrzytał zębami, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Robiąc krok naprzód, wmawiał sobie, że nie było już odwrotu. Postanowił przełamać tę cholerną barierę, którą postawił między nimi, jasno dając chłopakowi do zrozumienia, że nie było niczego, co mógłby mu dać. Nie był pewien, ale podejrzewał, że popełnił w tej kwestii błąd.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, znalazł się na czwartym piętrze i stanął przed drzwiami, które, jak dobrze wiedział, prowadziły do prywatnych komnat Pottera. Pamiętał, że pierwszym razem, gdy natknął się tu na niego, podczas swojego _przypadkowego_ patrolu, zaskoczyło go, że jego pokoi nie strzegły żadne wymyślne obrazy, a prowadziły do nich jedynie proste, dębowe drzwi. Teraz stał przed nimi, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze robi. Zrobił krok na przód, wyciągając dłoń, jednak nim jego palce dotknęły gładkiego drewna, zawahał się. Potter mógł mieć obłożone drzwi jakimiś zaklęciami, a nie chciał, by chłopak wiedział o jego obecności. Tak, kogo chciał w ogóle oszukać, nie było żadnych szans, by odważył się, tak po prostu tam zapukać. Dać znać, że wcale nie było to dla niego takie obojętne. Nie był jeszcze gotowy by przyznać przed Harrym Potterem, że odkąd wrócił, było tak, jak gdy pojawił się na siódmym roku i ich spojrzenia odnalazły się w tłumie uczniów. Severus wiedział, że był żałosny, żyjąc przeszłością, czymś, czego nigdy nawet nie było. Może po prostu chronienie dupska Pottera przed kłopotami stało się jego ulubionym zajęciem; nie był pewien. Odwrócił się na pięcie i czym prędzej odszedł.

*

Kiedy wywlókł się rankiem ze swoich komnat, czuł się jakby miał paść po kilku przemierzonych krokach. Było mu słabo i kręciło się w głowie, ale miał nadzieję, że jakieś lekkie śniadanie naprawi ten stan. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że mieszkał stosunkowo blisko Wielkiej Sali, jednak w miarę drogi i mijających go, rozchichotanych uczniów, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy, gdyby miał całą drogę z wieży Gryffindoru na przemyślenie kwestii swojej obecności na śniadaniu, nie zawróciłby gdzieś w połowie. Właściwie, schodząc z ostatnich schodów, uznał, że nie powinien jeszcze nic jeść i śmiało mógłby udać się już do swojej sali, by przygotować się do pierwszych zajęć z czwartym rokiem, od których zaczynał. Podczas przerwy weekendowej nie miał do tego głowy i, gdy się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, nie był nawet pewien, co dzisiaj mieli omawiać. 

Już chciał skierować swoje kroki ponownie na schody, gdy jego wzrok napotkał zmierzającą w jego stronę postać Snape’a. 

Zatrzymał się. 

Mężczyzna wydawał się nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi, ale przypatrując się Snape’owi od tak długiego czasu, jak on to robił, bez problemu dostrzegł moment, w którym nauczyciel go zauważył. Harry spiął się i zrobił krok do przodu, wówczas Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego.

― Zaszczyci nas pan w końcu swoją obecnością, panie Potter? 

_Panie Potter_. Nie wiedzieć czemu, właśnie dzisiaj zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać. Może dlatego, że od momentu, kiedy się obudził nad ranem, analizował swoje życie począwszy od chwili, gdy nabrało szaleńczego tempa po szóstym roku, kiedy to klątwa wykończyła Dumbledore’a. To był czas, kiedy tak naprawdę zrozumiał swoje przeznaczenie. Doskonale pamiętał minę Snape’a, gdy ten przyszedł po niego wieczorem, żądając opuszczenia wieży Gryffindoru i ze szczegółami przedstawił mu istotę wszystkiego, co czekało Harry’ego. 

To był również moment, gdy przestał być _Potterem_ , a w oczach Snape’a dostrzegł coś ponad nienawiść. Najwyraźniej te czasy należały do przeszłości. Nie miał jednak odwagi, by spróbować to jakoś naprostować, chociaż pragnął tego, ilekroć patrzył na mężczyznę. 

― Tak myślę ― odparł, jednak nie zdecydował się na kolejny krok. Snape uniósł brew, wskazując głową Wielką Salę. 

― Idziemy? 

Przytaknął, przepuszczając mężczyznę przed sobą. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, każdy bijąc się ze swoimi myślami i poczuciem godności, aż w końcu Snape odezwał się po raz kolejny, popychając drzwi od Wielkiej Sali. 

― W świetle prawa jesteśmy sobie równi, nie musisz ciągnąć się za mną. 

Harry w pierwszej chwili zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi, jednak w następnej podbiegł, by dotrzymać kroku swojemu dawnemu profesorowi. 

― Przepraszam, nie podejrzewałem… ― zaczął, kiedy przekroczyli próg i kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń zostało posłanych w ich kierunku. Harry obserwował reakcję Snape’a, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Kiedy przechodzili środkiem sali, czuł skupione na sobie spojrzenia i ciche szepty.

― Nie przepraszaj, tylko się zachowuj ― powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy weszli na schody prowadzące do stołu prezydialnego. Harry pochwycił rozbawione spojrzenie McGonagall i pochyliwszy głowę, czym prędzej zajął swoje miejsce. Jakby na złość, Snape usiadł wyjątkowo blisko niego i zaraz sięgnął po pieczywo, niby przypadkiem upuszczając kromkę chleba na jego talerz. 

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, chciał zaoponować i ruszyć z całą tyradą _ale zrezygnował_ , gdy mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę i powiedział:

― Z masłem, jeśli nie chcesz tego odchorować. ― Po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do własnego talerza. Harry siedział przez jakiś czas zdębiały, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zinterpretować zachowanie mężczyzny. 

Posłusznie jednak sięgnął po maselniczkę i posmarował kromkę chleba grubą warstwą. Siedział przez chwilę, patrząc tępo na leżącą na jego talerzu kanapkę, niż w końcu uniósł ją do ust. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio musiał żywić się w ten sposób. Mimo wszystko nawet to wydawało się lepsze, niż każda kolejna minuta spędzona w łazience. Kiedy był już w połowie kromki, zaschło mu w ustach. Spojrzał na dwa stojące przed nim dzbanki, jeden z mocną, aromatyczną kawą, a drugi herbatą i wybór wydawał mu się oczywisty, dopóki jego zaciskająca się na rączce dłoń nie została odtrącona. 

― Co… ― wyjęczał, patrząc na Snape’a. 

― Herbatę, panie Potter ― odparł, nalewając sobie kawy. Harry zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Mimo to posłusznie wypełnił kubek intensywnie pachnącą, jakąś ziołową herbatą. Gdy upił łyk, upewnił się, że nie smakowała tak koszmarnie, jak podejrzewał. 

Nie odezwali się do siebie już do końca posiłku, chociaż Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed kilkoma spojrzeniami, które posłał mężczyźnie. Dziwnym trafem, kilka razy ich wzrok się skrzyżował. 

Kiedy Harry chciał już wychodzić, przed jego talerzem wylądowała szara płomykówka i wyciągnęła nóżkę. Zamarł, uzmysłowiwszy sobie, do kogo należał ten ptak. Starając się zignorować ciekawskie spojrzenie Snape’a, odczepił list od nogi ptaka i wcisnął list do kieszeni. Nagle kolejna porcja herbaty wydała mu się najlepszym pomysłem. 

*

Harry złapał się na tym, że patrzy od kilku minut w jeden punkt dopiero wówczas, gdy w sali zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Zamrugał i spojrzał na swoich uczniów, którzy w większości skończyli już pisać i teraz spoglądali na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Odchrząknął i sięgnął po różdżkę, by przywołać ich pergaminy do siebie. 

― Kto skończył, może już iść. Tylko proszę, bądźcie cicho, żeby mi pani dyrektor głowy nie urwała ― powiedział, widząc, że pisze zaledwie czterech uczniów. Rozległo się kilka chichotów i już po chwili radosne szepty rozbrzmiały w klasie. ― Powtarzam, cicho. ― Pogroził im palcem, po czym wrócił do leżącego przed nim listu. Claus chciał spotkać się z nim w Hogsmeade i to jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie był pewien, czy Minerwa nie będzie miała nic przeciwko; co prawda był nauczycielem i chociaż twierdził inaczej, miał świadomość, iż nikt nie zmusza go do tkwienia w zamku od rana do nocy, jednak nie był pewien, czy sam tego chce. Ostatnie spotkanie odchorowywał przez weekend, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na załamanie. Codziennie miał po kilka godzin zajęć, nie mógł być niezdolny do pracy. 

Jednak, gdy kolejny raz przebiegł wzrokiem treść listu, nie potrafił zignorować błagalnego tonu, w którym została zapisana wiadomość. Claus przepraszał go i prosił, by dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Harry właściwie był zaskoczony, bo on sam nie pozwolił sobie na myślenie, by mógł to wszystko skończyć. Nieważne, jak bardzo zabolały go ostatnie słowa mężczyzny, wierzył, że mogą odbudować to, co mieli kiedyś. Po prostu obaj musieli popracować nad tym związkiem, jeżeli chcieliby, by dobrze działał. 

Westchnął. 

Mimo wszystko podjął już decyzję; będzie musiał porozmawiać z Minerwą. 

*

Podczas obiadu Harry wpadł w jeszcze gorszy humor, niż miał od początku dnia. Snape był nieobecny, a mimo wszystko, mężczyzna odsuwał jego myśli od osoby Clausa. Zawsze tak było. Podczas posiłków, czy kiedyś, jeszcze gdy profesor szkolił go za czasów wojny, czas, który był przeznaczony na ich treningi, ograniczał się wyłącznie do nich. Harry nie potrafił myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jeśli nie był to temat ich rozmów. Teraz jednak, kiedy przyszło mu siedzieć właściwie samemu, przesuwał tylko groszek po swoim talerzu. Stracił nawet ochotę, by porozmawiać z dyrektorką. 

Westchnął po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, gdy nagle rozległ się trzask i najwyraźniej poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów wpadł do Wielkiej Sali. W miarę, jak się zbliżał, Harry widział, że jego twarz była wykrzywiona w złości. Kiedy do nich dotarł, nie usiadł jednak na swoim miejscu, zupełnie ignorując Harry’ego. Zamiast tego podszedł do dyrektorki i wyszeptał jej coś na ucho. Harry zrozumiał tylko _idioci_ i _ranny_ , nie miał jednak szansy dalej zastanawiać się nad tym, co mogło się wydarzyć, bo Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Harry spojrzał w bok i zdziwiony odkrył, że McGonagall też już zdążyła się poderwać i teraz, przeprasząjąc, wydostała się zza stołu, śpiesząc za Snape’em. 

Harry oparł się o krzesło i spojrzał w zaczarowane niebo. 

*

― Jesteś pewien, Severusie? 

― Masz mnie za idiotę? Widziałem to latami. 

― Cóż, w takim razie powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Nikt nigdy nie miał na niego takiego wpły…

Rozmowa ucichła i Harry przestraszony cofnął się, słysząc zbliżające się w jego kierunku kroki. Drzwi uchyliły się i pojawiła się w nich pomarszczona twarz Minerwy. 

Zmusił się do uśmiechu. 

― Pani dyrektor, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy mógłbym dzisiaj opuścić zamek na kilka godzin? Po wieczornych lekcjach z siódmorocznymi. To dość ważne ― wyrzucił z siebie, nim jeszcze zdążył się rozmyślić. Kobieta nie wydawała się zaskoczona jego pytaniem, jednak spojrzała za siebie. Harry stanął na palcach, by upewnić się, że dobrze słyszał. 

Na ustawionym naprzeciwko biurka fotelu siedział Snape i patrzył prosto na niego. 

McGonagall ponownie na niego spojrzała, nieco zmniejszając szparę w drzwiach. 

― Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko. To pański czas wolny, panie Potter. Niech mi pan jednak obieca, że nie będzie pakował się w kłopoty. 

Wypowiedziane pozornie lekkim tonem słowa niosły za sobą drugie dno. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na kobietę uważnie, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, skłoniwszy głowę. 

― Ależ oczywiście, pani dyrektor. Wierzę, że te czasy mam już za sobą ― zaśmiał się. ― Dziękuję w takim razie i przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem. Miłego dnia! ― powiedział i odwrócił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Mógł przysiąc, że schodząc po schodach, usłyszał ciche westchnięcie, nim rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. 

*

Minerwa zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przez chwilę stała, nim odwróciła się do będącego w pomieszczeniu mężczyzny z rezygnacją na twarzy. 

― Co ten głupi chłopak znowu wyprawia, Severusie? ― zapytała, zbliżając się do swojego biurka. Nie usiadła jednak, zamiast tego wyjrzała przez okno. 

― Nie mam pojęcia ― skłamał. ― Tak czy inaczej, coś jest nie tak. Człowiek z dnia na dzień nie mizernieje do takiego stopnia ― dodał mocnym głosem. Kobieta zaśmiała się niewesoło. 

― Widziałam to latami, Severusie ― powtórzyła jego wcześniejsze słowa. ― Za każdym razem, gdy wracałeś ze spotkań z tym potworem. Z tym wyjątkiem, że ty faszerowałeś się eliksirami, Potter wydaje się niczego nie przyjmować, stąd tak niewyraźnie dzisiaj wyglądał. 

― Wczoraj nie było go na żadnym z posiłków. Jednak to nie są żadne dowody ― mruknął, zakładając ręce na ramiona. ― Problem w tym, że gdy zasugerowałem mu delikatny posiłek, nie oponował, a postąpił dokładnie tak, jak mu poradziłem. Co jest temu bachorowi, że jest taki ostrożny? 

Minerwa zganiła go spojrzeniem. 

― Kto wie? ― powiedziała, po czym potrząsnęła głową. ― Ty wiesz, Severusie. _Bachor_? Pamiętam, jak dobre relacje mieliście. Co się zmieniło? Pamiętasz, co poradziłam ci w zeszłym roku, gdy go od siebie odepchnąłeś? 

― _Nie oszukuj się, stary głupcze_ ― przedrzeźniał ją, unosząc brwi. ― Jak widzisz, pamiętam. Dlatego poszedłem za twoją radą i uciąłem jakieś bzdurne niedopowiedzenia, które nie przyniosłyby nikomu z nas nic dobrego. 

― Skrzywdziłeś go. Harry nie jest zbyt otwarty, a doskonale pamiętam jak rozczarowany się wydawał, gdy sprowadziłeś go do parteru, mówiąc do niego po nazwisku. Tak się nie robi ― zakończyła ostro. 

Snape podniósł się wzburzony ze swojego fotela, zaciskając dłonie na blacie. 

― Doprawdy?! Wybacz mi, ale to nie ja odszedłem na tyle lat. Nie miał prawa niczego oczekiwać, a skoro był tak głupi, że myślał, iż rozłożę przed nim szeroko ramiona, bo znudziło mu się bycie aurorem, to…

Kobieta parsknęła, podchodząc tak blisko, że Snape mógł dostrzec złote drobiny w jej zielonych tęczówkach. 

― Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Zaczynam się jednak zastanawiać, który z was żyje w większym kłamstwie! 

Snape prychnął i ruszył do wyjścia. Nie chciał tego dłużej słuchać. Miał prace do sprawdzenia. 

― Tak, uciekaj, Severusie. Historia pokazała, że to umiesz robić najlepiej. 

Mimo, że słowa wydawały się obraźliwe, Snape tylko zadrżał z żalu, trzaskając drzwiami. Wiedział, że miała rację, a co gorsza, nie był pewien, czy wciąż miał dość siły na ucieczkę. 

*

Harry wcisnął ręce w kieszenie, schodząc w dół stromej ścieżki w kierunku najbliższych świateł Hogsmeade. Claus miał czekać na niego tam gdzie zwykle, co nie napawało go szczególnym optymizmem. W miarę upływu drogi, starał ułożyć sobie to wszystko po raz kolejny w głowie, wciąż jednak z dość mizernym skutkiem. 

Jedno było pewne, nie mógł pozwolić, by relacje z kimkolwiek do takiego stopnia wpływały na jego pracę. Miał jednak nadzieję, że mężczyzna opamięta się i przystanie na propozycję Harry’ego. 

Tyle razy przeprowadził już tę rozmowę w głowie, że ze wszystkich scenariuszów, jedynie te pozytywne, wydawały mu się logiczne i możliwe. 

Nagle dobiegł go jakiś trzask i obejrzał się za siebie. Kilkakrotnie miał wrażenie, że ktoś jest w pobliżu, dlatego też trzymał różdżkę blisko siebie, jednak ilekroć się odwracał, nikogo nie widział. 

Mimo, że droga nie była długa, poczuł nagłą ulgę, kiedy wkroczył w krąg światła wylewający się przez okiennice tak dobrze znanego mu motelu. Spojrzał w górę i zadrżał, widząc czekającego na niego Clausa. Wyszarpnął dłoń z kieszeni i pomachał mu lekko, na co mężczyzna, o ile wzrok go nie mylił, uśmiechnął się i już po chwili zniknął w głębi pokoju. 

Harry otrzepał szatę, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Staruszki, która obsługiwała to miejsce, jak zwykle nie było, jak gdyby wiedziała, że nie przyszedł kolejny klient. Bez zbędnych czynności, skierował się na drewniane schody. 

*

― Przyszedłeś. ― Usłyszał ulgę w głosie mężczyzny i już po chwili ramiona obejmowały go ze wszystkich stron. Zaśmiał się, kiwając energicznie głową, kiedy jego własne dłonie oplotły ciepłe ciało Clausa. ― Harry ― zaczął Claus miękko, wzdychając z ustami przy jego uchu. ― Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi ― dodał i Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że oczywiście to zrobi. Kiedy jednak uchylił usta, żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się spomiędzy nich. Zamrugał. 

Błądzące po jego ciele dłonie zatrzymały się i po chwili poczuł, jak mężczyzna się odsuwa. Bał się unieść wzrok, stojąc ze zwieszonymi rękami. 

― Harry? 

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym odważył się spojrzeć na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. 

Nie taki miał zamiar, jednak ta miękkość w głosie Clausa nagle uświadomiła mu, że to, co było między nimi, odeszło bezpowrotnie. Był pewien, że nigdy nie udałoby mu się wymazać zwad, które zaszły. Nie był pewien, czy był w stanie mu zaufać. I, im dłużej patrzył na wściekłość pojawiającą się najpierw w oczach mężczyzny, by wkrótce wykrzywić jego przystojne rysy twarzy, nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Nie chciał dłużej tego ciągnąć. 

― Przepraszam, Claus. Jesteś…

― Pieprzenie! ― syknął mężczyzna, dopadając go. Popchnął Harry’ego na drzwi, tak, że jego głowa uderzyła w chropowate drewno. Przygryzł sobie język. ― Od początku to planowałeś. Już znalazłeś sobie innego frajera? Powiedz mi, Harry ― powiedział słodko, przyciskając go całym swoim ciałem do drzwi. Harry starał się odwrócić głowę, by uchronić się przed jego oddechem. Dłonie jednak były nieustępliwe i Claus złapał Pottera za brodę, przytrzymując twarz w miejscu. Pochylił się i wodził wargami po policzku Harry’ego, co tylko wywołało w nim dreszcz obrzydzenia. Język mężczyzny przesunął się wzdłuż linii szczęki. ― W końcu udało ci się go uwieść? ― zachichotał. ― Nie myśl, że zapomniałem, jak mi o nim opowiadałeś. Powiedz mi, Harry, czy to przez niego? Co takiego zrobił, że tak cię zmienił? ― Przesunął językiem po zaciśniętych ustach Pottera. Nagle puścił jego brodę i złapał go za przód koszuli, po czym przyciągnął nieco do siebie i pchnął na drzwi. ― Odpowiadaj!

Harry sapnął, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się drobne gwiazdki. Próbował sięgnąć po magię w sobie, ale jak zwykle, gdy dochodziło do cielesnej konfrontacji, ta nie odpowiadała. Był bezbronny. 

― To nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. To moja decyzja ― wyszeptał, zaciskając powieki. Kolejne szarpnięcie i uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Nie zareagował. Nie było to nic, czego nie doświadczyłby w ostatnim czasie. Kolejne uderzenia spadały na jego ciało, kilka nie ominęło twarzy, ale nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział, że Claus i tak go na koniec uleczy. 

― Ty szmato! Mogłem się tego spodziewać ― powtarzał raz po raz. 

Harry nie czuł niczego. Osunął się po drzwiach na podłogę, nie próbując nawet osłaniać brzucha czy głowy. Uderzenia, które na niego spadały były celne, za każdym razem sprawiając mu ból. On jednak powoli wycofywał się w swój umysł, szukając ukojenia. Nagle atak ustał i poczuł przesuwające się po swoim ciele dłonie. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł przerażone spojrzenie Clausa. 

― Harry, przepraszam, przepraszam, kochany, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło…

― Nie dotykaj mnie ― powiedział twardo, próbując podźwignąć się na nogi. Kolana uginały się pod nim, ale zdobył się jeszcze na spojrzenie na mężczyznę. Zacisnął wargi, biorąc głęboki wdech. Mimo wszystko, to było trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. ― To koniec, Claus. Naprawdę koniec ― powiedział i nie zatrzymywany, przekręcił gałkę w drzwiach. Pchnął je i wyszedł na korytarz, kuśtykając do schodów. 

Znajdzie siłę, by przywołać magię, nim dotrze do szkoły. Uda mu się. 

Pogrążony w rozszalałych myślach, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że mężczyzna ruszył za nim. Kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok, by zejść na dół, poczuł nagle to samo zaklęcie, co ostatnim razem, uderzające w jego plecy. Potknął się i zaskoczony upadł na schody. Nie potrafiąc się zatrzymać, w szoku, sturlał się aż do półpiętra, gdzie padł na niego czyjś cień. Zacisnął powieki, bał się sprawdzić, kto widział go w tak upokarzającej chwili. Skulił się, gdy poczuł czyjeś dłonie na sobie, z dziwną delikatnością przesuwające się po jego ciele. 

― Otwórz oczy. 

Severus. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć; co on tu robił? 

Nagle poczuł się jak wtedy, gdy klęczał na błoniach po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Wokół niego panowała cisza, gdy wszyscy stali jak wmurowani, nie wierząc, że to naprawdę koniec. Był wyczerpany, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje i pierwszym, który wyrwał się z tego stanu zawieszenia, był Severus. Pomógł mu wstać i wyprowadził z tłumu. Zabrał do siebie. Uspokoił. 

Instynktownie wyciągnął ręce, czując się jak tamtego dnia. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wiedział, że drży, gdy dłonie profesora przesuwały się po jego plecach, zataczając uspokajające kręgi. 

― Dasz radę iść? 

Skinął ostro głową. Tak, chciał stąd zniknąć. Nie chciał ryzykować, że coś się jeszcze wydarzy. 

― Akurat! ― Drgnął, słysząc wrzask Clausa. ― Nie przeleciał cię? Kłamliwa szmata! ― krzyknął jeszcze mężczyzna, kierując się w ich stronę. Harry nie potrafił nawet się odezwać. Szarpnął się, wymykając się dłoniom Snape’a, rzucił w dół schodów, nie myśląc o tym, że nogi mu się plączą i jedynie cudem udaje mu się dostać na sam dół. Nie oglądał się za siebie, nawet, gdy usłyszał krótki krzyk, a po nim nagłą ciszę. 

Wybiegł na zewnątrz i dopiero tam potknął się i upadł. Dłonie zapiekły go, ale po chwili już poderwał się na równe nogi. Ocierając niechciane łzy, ruszył w kierunku zamku. Próbował przywołać do siebie magię, ściskał różdżkę w dłoni, ale nie mógł jej poczuć. Znowu była gdzieś głęboko w nim, skryta w obawie przed odebraniem jej. Jak kiedyś, gdy wuj groził mu, że pozbędą się jej z jego zepsutego ciała. 

― Potter!

Przyspieszył. 

Oprócz swojego ciężkiego oddechu, słyszał dudnienie kroków biegnącego za nim mężczyzny. 

― Potter, nie wydurniaj się!

Nie. Nie mógł zostać, nie był po prostu gotów na kolejne upokorzenia. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, nie był dłużej chłopcem, któremu można było wybaczyć łzy. Snape i tak już nim gardził wystarczająco. Potknął się i upadł z głuchym jękiem. Nim jednak udało mu się poderwać, poczuł silne palce zaciskające się na jego ramieniu. 

― Po… Harry. 

Westchnięcie. 

Zaskoczony spojrzał przez ramię i jedynie dzięki nikłemu światłu bijącemu od jednej z przydrożnych latarni, był w stanie zobaczyć twarz Snape’a. Nie widział jednak zbyt dokładnie, by móc stwierdzić, jakie emocje malowały się na twarzy mężczyzny. 

― Więcej nie podniesie na ciebie ręki. 

To brzmiało zbyt pięknie, by mogło być prawdą. Ta cicha obietnica, to przesłanie. Miał wrażenie, że słowa mężczyzny mówią mu, że teraz to on się nim zaopiekuje. Nie mógł jednak ufać swoim domysłom, bo to nie mogła być prawda. Severus skreślił go jak tylko wrócił do szkoły i Harry wiedział, że to w pełni jego wina. Dlatego nigdy nie oponował i przyjął to jako swoją karę za odejście. Teraz jednak był tutaj i czuł się jak te kilka lat temu. I Severus był wszystkim o czym potrafił myśleć. Gdy mężczyzna przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, pomagając wstać, Harry był pewien, że jest w stanie usłyszeć bicie jego serca. A może to było jego własne, kołatające mu w piersi, niczym wyrywający się ptak. Bał się spojrzeć na mężczyznę z tej odległości. Bał się obrzydzenia w jego spojrzeniu. 

― Niech mnie pan puści ― wyszeptał. Nie miał na to już dłużej siły. Obawiał się tego, co mogłoby się stać. Bał się ponownego odepchnięcia, wiedział więc, że nie może pozwolić mężczyźnie się zbliżyć. Dowiedział się już, jak żałosny Harry był. Czego chciał jeszcze. 

― Harry ― brzmiało to jak prośba. W końcu odważył się spojrzeć na mężczyznę. ― Pozwól sobie pomóc. 

Potter patrzył na niego uważnie, aż w końcu skinął głową. 

― Nikt nie może mnie takim zobaczyć. Nikt więcej, proszę. 

Severus nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego skierował różdżkę na jego twarz i zaczął szeptać skomplikowane inkantacje. Kiedy skończył, objął Harry’ego jednym ramieniem, by zapewnić mu podporę po czym powiedział, nie patrząc na niego: 

― Myślę, że już dość. 

Harry nie potrafił się z nim nie zgodzić.


	3. Chapter 3

Droga do zamku zajęła im długie, milczące minuty. Teraz, czując ciało Harry’ego w swoich ramionach, nie wyobrażał sobie, co mógłby powiedzieć, aby ponownie go nie spłoszyć. Zwłaszcza, że mimo przytaknięcia ze strony młodzieńca, Potter nie wydawał się chętny, by rozpocząć rozmowę. Z drugiej strony, Severus naprawdę mu się nie dziwił. Sam nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak ten się czuł. Te kilka zaklęć leczniczych usunęło jedynie najbardziej widoczne ślady z jego twarzy, jednak dopiero eliksiry będą mogły pomóc mu uporać się z bólem, który niewątpliwie musiał czuć. 

Potter milczał, wspierając się na nim i oczywistym było, że każdy krok sprawiał mu trudność. Nie sprawiło to jednak, żeby w którymś momencie poprosił o zmianę tempa czy odpoczynek. Nie, wydawał się wręcz skupiony jedynie na swoim celu, dostaniu do Hogwartu, jakby szedł z klapkami na oczach, ograniczającymi mu pole widzenia. 

Severus zastanawiał się, ile razy już działo się coś takiego. Ile razy Harry wracał, kryjąc się w cieniu, do szkoły, gdzie mógłby w swoich komnatach zająć się opatrywaniem zrobionych mu przez jego _partnera_ ran. 

Severus nieco zmienił pozycję, pogłębiając uścisk, w którym trzymał niemal słaniającego się na nogach młodego mężczyznę. Odkąd pamiętał, a szczególnie w tej chwili, nie potrafił myśleć o nim inaczej niż o chłopcu. Nie był pewien, czy chodziło o różnicę wieku, szczerze w to wątpił. To wszystko raczej sprowadzało się do ich wspólnych doświadczeń. Nigdy nie potrafił zapomnieć widoku Pottera w jego najgorszych momentach, kiedy był tak osłonięty i wystawiony na atak, jak Snape nigdy by nie chciał. Może chodziło o tę wręcz naiwną, dziecięcą wiarę w ludzi, która nie zanikła w chłopaku mimo wszystkiego, co przeszedł podczas wojny. 

I Snape nie był pewien, czy to jego przekleństwo czy błogosławieństwo, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, by bez niej chłopak był w stanie dokonać tego, co mu się udało, pokonując Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli jednak to ta bezgraniczna ufność doprowadziła go do tego miejsca, miał ochotę przeklinać głupotę chłopaka. 

― Dasz radę wejść po schodach? ― zapytał, kiedy znaleźli się przed pogrążonym w półmroku gmachem szkoły. Harry spiął się już kilkanaście stóp wcześniej, najwyraźniej obawiając się tego, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Severus nie sądził, by mieli się o tej godzinie na kogoś natknąć, ale jeżeli wprawiało to Pottera w aż taki dyskomfort, nie miał nic przeciwko, by chłopak sam pokonał resztę drogi. 

― Ja… ― zaczął, odsuwając się od mężczyzny z zaciśniętymi wargami. Snape niechętnie go puścił, ale kilka kroków Potter przeszedł bez jego pomocy. Nie miał powodu, by dłużej dotykać chłopaka. ― Myślę że dam radę. ― Odwrócił lekko twarz, nie patrząc na Snape’a. ― Jeżeli mógłbyś iść nieco bliżej... ― Zawahał się. 

Snape podszedł do niego, napinając mięśnie, by w porę zareagować, gdyby jednak stopnie okazały się trudniejszym przeciwnikiem. Harry odchrząknął. 

― Jeszcze ci nie podziękowałem… ― zaczął, ale Snape natychmiast uciszył go syknięciem. 

― Nie masz za co dziękować, tak samo jak przepraszać, co już ustaliliśmy ― powiedział szorstko, jednak widząc, że Harry się garbi, dodał: ― Nie myśl jednak, że to koniec. Idziemy do lochów. Tam porozmawiamy. 

Mogło mu się wydawać, ale miał wrażenie, że Potter spojrzał na niego przez krótką chwilę z uśmiechem. 

*

Jak tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, gdzie był pewien, że nikt ich nie zobaczy, znowu wziął Pottera pod ramię, warcząc, gdy ten chciał zaoponować. 

― Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam całej nocy na dotarcie do moich kwater, Potter. 

Celowo użył nazwiska dzieciaka; jakimś dziwnym trafem, wydawało się ono działać na niego jak płachta na byka, dzięki czemu brał się w garść, a tego Snape potrzebował, przynajmniej, dopóki nie znajdą się w jego komnatach. Później… Później wszystko będzie inaczej. 

― Dawno tu nie byłem ― wyszeptał dzieciak, dotykając drżącą dłonią kamiennej ściany tuż przy drzwiach. Snape nie skomentował tej uwagi, mrucząc hasło, po czym przyłożył koniec różdżki w   
zagłębienie w drewnie. 

Drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie i nagle Severus stał się boleśnie wręcz świadomy kroku, który poczynił. Spojrzał na Pottera i szybko odkrył, że chłopak przygląda mu się uważnie. 

― Jesteś pewien? ― zapytał i Snape poczuł, jak napina mięśnie lewej ręki, zaciskając pięść. Przez chwilę pomyślał o tych zmarnowanych, pełnych niczego latach, po czym przyjrzał się blademu siniakowi na żuchwie Pottera. To właściwie nie było pytanie. Bo nie było żadnego wyboru.

Puścił Harry’ego i zrobił krok na przód, wchodząc do pomieszczeń, gdzie od razu uderzyło go panujące w nim zimno. Rzucił zaklęcie na drewno w kominku, które zaczęło płonąć. Stał odwrócony tyłem do chłopaka, dając mu możliwość na wycofanie się. Przez chwilę nie słyszał żadnych kroków, szybko decydując, że najwyraźniej źle odczytał wcześniejsze słowa. 

Już miał cofnąć się i po prostu zamknąć drzwi, gdy dobiegły go zdecydowane kroki i po chwili ciche kliknięcie, świadczące o tym, że chłopak jednak wszedł do środka. 

Zapadła głucha cisza, co jakiś czas przerywana krokiem Pottera, gdy ten się zbliżał, dopóki nie usiadł na fotelu. Dawniej zawsze siadał na kanapie, fotel należał do niego. Czasami, gdy z chłopakiem było bardzo źle, dosiadał się do niego. Czasami Potter łapał się go, jakby był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. 

― Pójdę po jakieś eliksiry ― odchrząknął Snape i przeszedł do przeciwległej ściany, na której rozciągała drewniana konstrukcja z mnóstwem niewielkich drzwiczek. Mężczyzna otworzył jedne z nich i przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewał tylko stukot butelek uderzających o siebie. ― Długo to trwa? 

Harry w pierwszej chwili udawał, że to pytanie nie padło. Dopiero kiedy poczuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie, otworzył usta, jednak nie wydobył się spomiędzy nich żaden dźwięk. Zamknął je szybko, krzywiąc się ze złości.

― Nie potrzebuję daty co do minuty, Potter ― mruknął, jednak bez swojej zwyczajowej zjadliwości. Chłopak był pewien, że zaczerwieniłby się, gdyby nie fakt, że póki co był roztrzęsiony do tego stopnia, że nie zwracał tak aż na to uwagi.

― Długo ― odpowiedział w końcu. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i Potter po chwili odwrócił wzrok. Ciężko było dzielić się tym z kimkolwiek. Wspomnienia były zbyt świeże, zbyt bolesne. Dopiero co czuł dłoń Clausa na sobie; nie potrafił o tym mówić. I nie wiedział, co miałoby się wydarzyć, by kiedykolwiek miał zacząć. O takich rzeczach nie powinno się mówić głośno. 

Jeszcze przez kilka minut Snape chodził po komnacie, wyciągając różne pojemniczki z rozmaitych skrytek, aż w końcu ustawił wszystko na stoliku i stanął nad Potterem, wskazując mu kanapę. 

― Nie wiem, ile przestrzeni będę potrzebował, więc wolałbym, byś się tam położył. Obu nam będzie wygodniej. 

Harry w widoczny sposób się zawahał i Severus zacisnął wargi. Sam doskonale pamiętał każdy z pojedynczych razów, gdy go opatrywał, a chłopak leżał na kanapie, czasami gryząc materiał z bólu, by stłumić krzyki. 

― W porządku ― powiedział w końcu i podniósł się, co sprawiło mu niemały trud. Snape i tak się dziwił, że trzymał się wciąż na nogach, mając w pamięci jego ostatnią głodówkę. Jednak, nawet jeśli mięśnie drżały pod nim z wysiłku, sam przeszedł do kanapy i wpierw ostrożnie na nią usiadł, by w końcu skopać buty i rozciągnąć nogi na całej długości kanapy, plecami opierając się o jej bok. Snape przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego. 

― Potrzebuję, byś się rozebrał ― mruknął, sięgając po maść rozgrzewającą. Gdyby nie to, że nie był pewien, jakich urazów Potter mógł nabawić się w czasie trwania tej znajomości, zacząłby od eliksiru przeciwbólowego; chciał jednak mieć pewność, że nie przeoczy żadnego stłuczenia, co nie byłoby trudne, gdyby cały ból odszedł. Tak, uciskając kolejne miejsca, czy każąc Potterowi zgiąć kończynę, prościej mógł się dowiedzieć, jakie miejsca potrzebowały, by się nimi zająć. 

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, patrząc na mężczyznę z ukosa, jednak sięgnął do swojej koszuli i rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików, po czym zdjął ją przez głowę. Chwilę później, razem ze spodniami, wylądowała na podłodze. 

Powtarzał sobie, że to nic takiego. Niejednokrotnie znajdował się już w takiej sytuacji. Teraz po prostu byli sobie bardziej obcy niż kiedykolwiek. Co, paradoksalnie, powinno być dla niego prostsze. A nie było. 

― Rozluźnij się ― zaczął, nabierając trochę maści na palce, po czym odwrócił się, patrząc na swojego pacjenta. Jego wzrok przesunął się po śladach w różnym stopniu gojenia, siniakach, stłuczonym boku, śladach zbyt mocno zaciśniętych palców na biodrze i ramieniu Pottera. Krwiak na wysokości jego obojczyków. 

― Nie spodziewałeś się tego, prawda? ― powiedział cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Wzrok Severusa momentalnie znalazł się na jego twarzy, kiedy podszedł i stanął nad młodzieńcem. Wyciągnął dłoń i lekko położył ją na jego ramieniu. Czuł pod palcami, jak jego mięśnie się napinają i nim zdążył się powstrzymać, powiedział: 

― Spokojnie, Harry. ― Chłopakowi chwilę zajęło rozluźnienie się i wówczas Snape uznał, że może sobie pozwolić na więcej, badając granicę, której nie będzie mógł przekroczyć. ― Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. 

Potter ostro skinął głową, po czym odwrócił twarz w stronę oparcia kanapy. 

― Nie musisz być delikatny. Po prostu nie chcę tego dłużej widzieć. 

Ale był. 

*

Harry siedział przykryty niedbale kocem, jako że nie pilnowana przez nikogo temperatura w pomieszczeniu dość gwałtownie wzrosła od szalejących w kominku płomieni, podczas długiego procesu nakładania kolejnych maści i picia eliksirów. Miał dość i co jakiś czas rzucał Snape’owi niepewne spojrzenie, nie będąc pewnym, co właściwie będzie dalej. 

Sięgnął po parujący kubek, który stał na stole obok i wziął łyk mocnej, gorzkiej kawy. Nie poprosił o mleko, taka wydawała mu się być idealna w zaistniałych okolicznościach. 

Mężczyzna siedział naprzeciwko niego na fotelu, zupełnie jak kiedyś. Harry zadrżał na wspomnienie ostatniego razu, kiedy znalazł się na tej kanapie; było to po bitwie o Hogwart, wówczas pozwolili sobie na zapomnienie, na nieostrożność, siedząc długie godziny ramię w ramię, aż w końcu Harry przekroczył tę granicę, a jego duma została roztrzaskana na kilkaset małych kawałeczków, kiedy Snape go odtrącił. Przełknął. 

― Dlaczego? ― zapytał w końcu, zmęczony ciszą. 

To nie był czas, gdy była ona kojąca w obecności mężczyzny. Nieustannie czuć było w powietrzu napięcie, a nie było nic gorszego niż nierozwiązane sprawy. Które były między nimi już od dawna. 

― Dlaczego teraz, Severusie? ― Mimowolnie opatulił się mocniej kocem, jakby chciał się ukryć przed wzrokiem mężczyzny i możliwą odpowiedzią, gdyby miała stać się zbyt trudna do zaakceptowania. 

Severus nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili. Początkowo nie dawał żadnego znaku, że usłyszał pytanie, jednak obserwujący go spod rzęs Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna chłonie każde jego słowo. 

Uważnie dobierał słowa, nie chcąc w żaden sposób pogorszyć jeszcze stanu Pottera. 

― Coś się z tobą działo. Było to tak doskonale widoczne, że…

― Nieprawda ― odparł cicho Harry, a kiedy spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, na jego ustach igrał niewielki uśmieszek. ― Dla nikogo innego nie było oczywiste. Obserwowałeś mnie, Severusie? ― zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę. 

― Niebezpiecznie byłoby pozostawić cię samego sobie ― odparł wymijająco, jednak był pewien, że w tym momencie chłopak już mu nie odpuści. Pozostawało pytanie, jak bardzo jest mu już wszystko jedno i na ile sobie pozwoli. 

― Tak, tak myślę. Zobacz, do czego mnie to doprowadziło. ― Zamilkł na chwilę. ― Próba życia, mam na myśli. ― Potarł czoło i zmrużył wpierw jedną, potem drugą powiekę, po czym spojrzał w przeciwną stronę. ― Myślałem, że to moje szczęście, wiesz? ― Zaśmiał się gorzko. ― Miało być tak, jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażałem. Ktoś bliski, w kim miałbym oparcie. Przyjaciel, przy którym najgorszy koszmar przeradzałby się w nic nie znaczące wspomnienie, ale… ― Przerwał, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie myśli. 

― Sam stał się koszmarem ― powiedział cicho Snape. Harry z zaskoczeniem podniósł głowę, na nowo odnajdując wzrok mężczyzny, jakby samemu nie będąc pewnym, co już jest gorsze. Unikanie jego spojrzenia, czy poddanie się mu. 

― Chyba tak. Byłoby lepiej, gdybym miał eliksiry, by po każdym razie pozbierać się do kupy ― przyznał otwarcie, po czym nachmurzył się, przypominając sobie słowa, którymi powitał go przedostatnim razem. ― Lubił to. Lubił widzieć ślady tego, co mi zrobił. 

― Mogłeś pójść do Pomfrey ― mruknął. Nie powiedział _mogłeś przyjść do mnie_. Nie śmiałby, nie po tym, jak sam odsunął od siebie chłopaka. 

― To byłoby żenujące. ― Harry zaczął kreślić koła na kocu. ― Nawet gdyby nie pytała, wiedziałaby. Kupowałem więc czasami trochę zapasów, ale to też nie było dobrym wyjściem. ― Zamilkł. 

Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Próba dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek o tym, co siedziało w głowie mężczyzny, wydawała się niemożliwa. On sam był zmęczony i nawet obiecane wyjaśnienie sobie pewnych spraw nie najlepiej im szło. Powinien po prostu wrócić do siebie. Dość na dziś.

― Będę mógł tu jeszcze przyjść? ― zapytał cicho, walcząc ze sobą, by w jego głosie zabrzmiało jak najmniej emocji. Wiedział jednak, że w jego przypadku to wyraz jego twarzy jest największą słabością, po której Snape będzie łatwo mógł odkryć to, co działo się w jego głowie. 

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podniósł się z fotela, nie patrząc na Harry’ego, i zwrócił się twarzą do kominka. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie. 

― Myślę, że już dość ― powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa, jednak nie odwrócił wzroku. Harry rozumiał. 

Szybko wciągnął na siebie spodnie i koszulę, po czym złożył koc i położył go na środku kanapy. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi i zawahał się. Następnie podszedł do stojącego do niego tyłem Severusa. Nie wiedział, co właściwie chce powiedzieć czy zrobić, ale mężczyzna ułatwił mu to, w końcu na niego patrząc. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyciągnął rękę. 

Dłoń Severusa była chłodna, kiedy jego długie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego na zbyt długą chwilę niż to było konieczne. Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku i to ich spojrzenia zdawały się dokończyć za nich tę niezręczną rozmowę. 

― Do zobaczenia. I dziękuję ― powiedział Harry, czując, jak uścisk na jego dłoni słabnie. To wszystko mogło trwać ułamki sekund, ale dla niego i tak wystarczyło, by przywołać wspomnienia, z których uwalniał się pod wpływem Clausa. Teraz żałował, że kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Może to nigdy nie było całkowicie stracone. 

Gdy wychodził, powoli zamykał za sobą drzwi, czekając, czy mężczyzna czegoś nie odpowie. Usłyszał jednak tylko dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany. 

*

Minęły cztery dni, nim w końcu zdecydował się na nowo uczestniczyć w posiłkach. W takich chwilach, dziękował sobie w duchu, że hogwardzkie skrzaty nigdy nie zapomniały mu pokonania Voldemorta i zawsze miały dla niego przynajmniej jajecznicę i parującą filiżankę kawy z rana i porcję obiadu. 

Nie jadał kolacji, które nagle stały się dla niego czymś zbędnym. Zamiast tego, sprawdzał do późna w nocy pozadawane uczniom eseje, ciesząc się tym, że przynajmniej to zmuszało go do skupienia swojej uwagi na czymś innym niż Clausie i analizowaniu tej krótkiej wizyty u Snape’a. Gdyby nie to, myślał, że mógłby oszaleć. 

Zwłaszcza, że zgodnie ze słowami mężczyzny, nie dostał w ciągu tego czasu sowy od Clausa i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że to naprawdę był już koniec. 

Przez cztery dni unikał Severusa Snape’a lepiej, niż robił to kiedykolwiek wcześniej, błąkając się nocami po szkole. Nie był pewien, czy był gotowy na rozliczenie się z przeszłością; nie wiedział, czy po tym czasie naprawdę mężczyzna traktował go chociaż w połowie tak jak przed wojną. Czy może błędnie zinterpretował jego słowa. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa na temat wykrzyczanych przez Clausa słów _Nie przeleciał cię? Kłamliwa szmata!_. Nie potrafił jednak o tym zapomnieć i to głównie to sprawiło, że nie był w stanie wcześniej spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Tamtego wieczoru było wiele rzeczy, o których myślał i pod wpływem adrenaliny, jakoś to do nich nie należało. Przez te kilka ostatnich dni, był jednak tego boleśnie świadomy. 

Westchnął, wychodząc za zakrętu i zmarszczył brwi na widok zbliżającego się mężczyzny. Sam nie był pewien, czy mógł mówić o pechu natknięcia się na niego jeszcze przed Wielką Salą, czy uznać to za szczęście, że w razie czego, niezręczną część będą mieli już za sobą. 

― Potter! ― Dobiegł go wściekły syk i Harry zatrzymał się do niego plecami. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zacisnął pięści. Nie miał zamiaru poprawiać go na swoje imię. To był jego wybór, najwyraźniej potrafił używać go tylko wtedy, gdy Potter był żałosny. Teraz jednak, czując, że mężczyzna był już naprawdę blisko, odwrócił się do niego powoli z idealnie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w jego oczach również nie dało się dostrzec jego walącego serca. 

― Dzień dobry ― przywitał się, przestępujac z nogi na nogę. Snape patrzył na niego z czymś dziwnym na twarzy, nim w końcu Harry nie wytrzymał: ― Wkrótce zaczynam zajęcia z szóstorocznymi, chciałbym zdążyć zjeść. 

― I ja cię przed tym powstrzymuję? ― Mężczyzna uniósł brew, a Harry, czując, że na jego twarz zakrada się zdradliwy rumieniec, szybko się odwrócił. 

― Idzie pan, profesorze? ― zapytał, nie decydując się na mniej formalną formę. Skoro on mógł być Potterem, nie widział w tym nic niewłaściwego. 

*

Severus obserwował go cale śniadanie, aż Minerwa musiała szturchnąć go w bok, sugerując po cichu, że mógłby się chociaż napić kawy. Przez nią tylko wzrok kilku siedzących w pobliżu nauczycieli, momentalnie się na niego zwrócił, jednak tym, który mu najbardziej przeszkadzał, był ten należący do Harry’ego cholernego Pottera, któremu wydawało się, że może się z nim bawić w kotka i myszkę. 

Był poirytowany. Dzieciak przestał uczęszczać na posiłki, przez co to na Severusie skupiła się uwaga McGonagall, która wcale nie dyskretnie próbowała podpytać go, czy z chłopakiem wszystko w porządku. Zupełnie, jakby nie mogła zapytać samego zainteresowanego, mijając go na korytarzu. Jeżeli mijała, czego Snape nie miał okazji robić w ostatnich dniach. Potter jakby rozpływał się w powietrzu po swoich zajęciach. 

A Snape nie był na tyle zdesperowany, by znowu zawędrować przed jego drzwi. Jasne nakreślili sytuację przy ostatnim spotkaniu. 

On wykonał pierwszy krok, teraz czekał na ruch Pottera.

― Sałata się panu przejadła? 

Zmrużył oczy, powoli odwracając się do patrzącego na niego z błąkającym się na ustach uśmieszkiem Pottera. 

― Popsuto mi apetyt już z rana ― warknął, ku niewątpliwej uciesze Minerwy. 

― Och. ― Potter wydawał się świetnie bawić, gdy nachylał się do niego tak, że mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swoim uchu. ― Nie sądzi pan, _profesorze_ , że dzieci mogą na tym ucierpieć?

― Będę pamiętał, by poinformować ich, czyja to zasługa ― odparł, przekrzywiając głowę, jakby w niemym wyzwaniu. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna przygryza wargę, zupełnie, jakby sam ze sobą walczył, jednak zamiast coś powiedzieć, dopił resztę kawy, po czym się podniósł. Severus wyprostował się, rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie stojącej przed nim misce z jakimś dziwnym kremem, gdy nagle poczuł blisko cudzą obecność. ― Pozwoli pan wynagrodzić sobie ten brak apetytu dzisiaj wieczorem?

Skinął ostro głową i, dopiero gdy był pewien, że Potter nie może go już zobaczyć, pozwolił sobie na pełen samozadowolenia grymas. Podniósł się i właśnie miał życzyć Minerwie miłego dnia, gdy ta złapała go za nadgarstek, zmuszając, by się nad nią pochylił. 

― Pan Potter ma się jutro stawić na śniadaniu. 

Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, chcąc rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale zdążyła już go puścić i zająć się rozmową z siedzącym obok niej Filiusem.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy kobieta nie była przypadkiem bardziej przebiegła niż Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za ostatnim z uczniów i Harry oparł głowę o popękaną ścianę. Dzień dłużył mu się, odkąd przełamał się sprowokowany przy śniadaniu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Snape cały czas czeka na jego ruch. Był wdzięczny mężczyźnie za przestrzeń, którą ten mu ofiarował, jednak, jeśli miał być szczery, spędzane w ścianach własnych komnat wieczory, jedynie przywoływały demony przeszłości, a nie dawały wytchnienie i czas na pogodzenie się z tym, do czego sam dopuścił. 

Nie sądził, aby wiedział już, czego tak naprawdę chce, a raczej, by był w stanie zaakceptować to, że tamten rozdział jest już zamknięty, że być może jest bliższy dostaniu tego, o czym zawsze marzył, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. 

Westchnął. 

Czym było to palące uczucie gdzieś wewnątrz niego, powiększające się niczym kula ognia, trawiące go, odbierające mu dech? Czy kiedyś ono zniknie, czy sam by tego chciał? Mógł zastąpić jeden płomień drugim, gdyby tylko się na to zdobył, gdyby tylko powiedział tak. 

Uderzył głową kilkakrotnie lekko w ścianę, a zęby szczęknęły jedne o drugie. 

Spojrzał na leżące przed nim pergaminy, które zostawili uczniowie. Kiedy zaczynał lekcje z dzieciakami, miał wrażenie, że nie będzie w stanie wykrzesać z siebie za grosz energii. Nie podniósł się nawet od biurka, tylko rozesłał każdemu pergamin z poleceniem napisania referatu. Wówczas przymknął powieki, słysząc skrobanie pióra. To był moment, w którym poczuł, jakby się wynurzał. Kiedy otworzył oczy, wstał i zaśmiał się. Głośno, orzeźwiająco. I rozpoczął prawdziwą lekcję, każąc wszystkim na jej koniec pooddawać niezapisane pergaminy. 

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem obie strony bawiły się tak dobrze, ale był zadowolony. Zrozumiał wówczas, jak wielkim ciężarem był dla niego Claus. Jak ciągnął go w dół, chociaż nawet nie było go obok. 

― To by było na tyle, co? ― westchnął, wrzucając pergaminy do szuflady. Wizyta Snape’a tego wieczoru może okazać się przełomowa dla każdego z nich. Miał już dosyć tego krążenia wokół siebie. Wciąż mógłby powiedzieć, co czuł, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali po raz pierwszy, a jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem mężczyzny. 

Jednak jeśli chodziło o jego powrót po latach, o próbę nawiązania kontaktu, wspomnienia pozostawały jedynie zamazanym bezkształtem, do którego jednak wiedział, że nie chce wracać. 

Ostatnim razem powiedział Snape’owi, że nie potrafi żyć. Że bez względu na to, co się dzieje, kto trzyma więżące go pęta, upada, a za każdym razem jest mu się coraz trudniej podnieść. Tym razem czuł, że to on trzyma w dłoniach krótką smycz, którą, jeśli tylko się odważy, może odrzucić. 

I chciał to zrobić, naprawdę chciał. 

Wstał, chowając dłonie do kieszeni w szacie, po czym skierował się ku wyjściu. 

Musiał posprzątać i przygotować się na wieczór. 

Mógł zrobić ten krok. 

Nie zawsze musi być tak samo. 

* 

Po raz kolejny przestawił fotel, z rozpaczą spoglądając na zegarek. Snape powinien był przyjść cztery minuty temu i musiał przyznać, że zaczynał się irytować. Czy mężczyzna naprawdę miał zamiar teraz go wystawić? 

Usiadł. 

Być może przesadził. Być może, o ile w ogóle przyjdzie, Snape tylko spojrzy na nakryty stół i rzuci coś zgryźliwego, nim zawróci na pięcie i czym prędzej wyjdzie. 

Być może trzeba było zamówić zwykłą whisky, szampan zdawał się zbyt pretensjonalny. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie uda się nim upić, w razie konieczności, gdyby coś poszło źle. 

Usłyszał łomotanie. 

Czuł, jak z każdym krokiem jest coraz mniej pewny, jego ruchy spowalniają, ciało wydaje się nie współpracować. 

Sięgnął do gałki i przekręcił, stając oko w oko ze skrzywionym Snape’em. 

― Och? 

― Spodziewałem się, że nie przyjdziesz. 

Potter zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał jeszcze dla pewności na zegarek i stół. 

― Obaiam się, że tym razem, swojego spóźnienia, nadmieniam, nie jesteś w stanie na mnie zrzucić. 

― Co? ― Snape zmarszczył brwi i wówczas przepchnął się do środka, zatrzymując się nagle. Harry już miał zapytać, o co właściwie chodzi i czy zawsze tak się zachowuje, kiedy przychodzi do kogoś z wizytą, gdy mężczyzna ukrył twarz w dłoniach i się roześmiał. 

― Czekałeś na mnie, tak? ― Harry słyszał w jego głosie dziwną nutę. Jakąś taką lekkość, być może.. ulgę? 

― Owszem. Przecież poinformowałem cię, o której się spotykamy. 

― Nie powiedziałeś jednak, gdzie, a nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale w przeszłości również nie widywaliśmy się w twoim dormitorium, a w moich komnatach. Uznałem, iż to się nie zmieniło. 

― Ty… aaa! ― Sam się zaśmiał i nagle duszące go napięcie opadło. ― To, wejdziesz? ― Uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie, jaką siłę czuł dzisiaj na zajęciach z czwartorocznymi Krukonami. 

― O ile nie masz zamiaru podstawić mi tu krzesła, to owszem, chętnie przejdę dalej ― odparł w końcu i, nie czekając aż Harry go poprowadzi, wszedł do czegoś, co było połączeniem gabinetu i salonu. W tej chwili niewielki stół zajmował środek pomieszczenia, a przystawione do niego dwa krzesła stały pod kątem, co wydawało się Harry’emu najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem. Nie chciał siedzieć naprzeciwko mężczyzny, czując na sobie cały czas jego wzrok. Uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli usadzi ich nie za blisko siebie, ale jednak w jednej płaszczyźnie. 

― Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny ― zaczął, nagle czując się dziwnie. Czy Snape nie uzna tego za przesadę? 

― Nie znam czegoś takiego jak głód, panie Potter. Właściwie, bardziej jem, bo muszę, a nie dlatego, iż czerpię z tego tytułu jakąkolwiek przyjemność. 

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym przeniósł zaniepokojone spojrzenie na przygotowany przez skrzaty posiłek. Nie czerpać przyjemności z jedzenia? 

― Serio? Ja... przyznam, że mnie wmurowało. To dlatego jesz tę zieleninę? Bo i tak nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, czy na końcu widelca masz pyszną szynkę, czy jakieś korzonki? 

Snape przez chwile wyglądał, jakby chciał go zamordować, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, patrząc na minę mężczyzny, ale w którymś momencie dotarło do niego, iż Snape powstrzymuje śmiech. Wciąż nie dowierzając, zajął swoje miejsce, czując się nagle dziwnie w perspektywie tego, ile wolnego miejsca do wykorzystania pozostało. 

Przez chwilę nawet zawahał się, czy się trochę nie odsunąć i być może zrobił to zbyt ostentacyjnie, bo po chwili poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku. Snape pokręcił głową. 

― Jedz ― odezwał się, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie mgliście, że przecież to wszystko zaczęło się od jedzenia. 

Sięgnął jednak po jedno z udek kurczaka w dyni, które stało w przed nim w porcelanowej misie. Nie jadł nic od rana, nie chcąc psuć sobie apetytu, dlatego teraz nie oponował, kiedy się jeszcze go do tego zachęcało. 

Snape w tym czasie nałożył sobie zapiekankę i przez chwilę patrzył na ciągnący się od widelca ser. 

― Smacznego ― powiedział Harry, nalewając im po lampce białego wina. 

Nie stuknęli się. 

Jedli w ciszy, która była równie kojąca, co za dawnych czasów. Przyłapał się nawet na tym, że w którymś momencie odpłynął myślami do przygotowań przed wojną. 

Zamrugał, czując na sobie ciężar cudzego spojrzenia, po czym zorientował się, że Snape najwyraźniej od jakiegoś czasu go obserwuje. 

― Coś nie tak? 

* 

Normalnie przewróciłby oczami, gdyby nie fakt, że przez ten czas - kiedy właściwie nie odzywali się ani słowem, spokojnie sącząc wino, a przynajmniej w jego przypadku, bo Potter swoją lampkę i kolejną opróżnił jeszcze przed dokładką - atmosfera, która między nimi powstała, sprawiła, że miał wrażenie, iż byłoby to coś niewłaściwego. 

Przyglądał się Potterowi, wiedząc, że nie dowie się z jego słów tak wiele jak z gestów. Lekkiego nachylenia ciała w jego kierunku, rzucanych spod rzęs spojrzeń i otwartej postawy. A jednak jakiegoś dziwnego wahania, jakby młodzieniec nie wiedział, czy to co robi, nie jest przypadkiem niewłaściwe. Jakby obawiał się, iż Snape może go osądzić. 

― Nie czerpię przyjemności z jedzenia ― zaczął chrapliwym głosem, po czym odchrząknął. ― Ale jest coś w obserwowaniu, jak robi to ktoś inny. 

To nie była kwestia światła i obaj o tym wiedzieli, gdy Potter odwrócił wzrok. Jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły i mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przysunięciem krzesła. Nie byli dziećmi, nawet nie nastolatkami, a miał wrażenie, że właśnie tak się zachowywali. Wydawało mu się nawet, że w każdym innym przypadku by go to zaczęło irytować. Te ciągłe uniki, te związane ręce z powodu braku świadomości zasięgu granic. Mimo wszystko, nawet mimo strachu Potter nie mógł ukryć reakcji swojego ciała. 

Dlatego też, nie będąc pewnym, czy myślał, iż to może coś zmienić, czy po prostu w końcu sięgając po to, czego w głębi duszy pragnął już od dawna, odchrząknął. Jak przewidywał, Potter ponownie na niego spojrzał, co ten wykorzystał i złapał go palcami jednej dłoni za brodę, po czym przytrzymał w miejscu i nachylił się. 

Oczy Pottera były ogromne, błyszczące i zielone, ale i tak zatrzymał się na chwilę, tuż przy jego ustach. 

― Możesz uciec ― wyszeptał. 

Ale on tylko pokręcił głową, samemu skracając odległość między nimi. 

To było… inne. 

W pierwszej chwili, jakby obaj byli zaskoczeniu tym, że granica została przekroczona, że po tych wszystkich latach w końcu ich usta odnalazły siebie. I chociaż to był pierwszy raz, chociaż ich wargi smakowały wiele innych, Severus miał wrażenie, że te jedne, jedyne, zostały stworzone właśnie dla niego. 

Przesunął dłoń na potylicę Harry’ego, wplatając mu palce we włosy, po czym jeszcze bardziej zbliżył ich do siebie, zmieniając kąt pocałunku. Chcąc więcej i więcej z każdą chwilą, chcąc, by to nigdy się nie skończyło, by… 

Nagle usta zniknęły, a on przyłapał się na tym, że siedzi nieco pochylony z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. Wycofał się. 

Harry na niego nie patrzył. Pocierał wargę jakby w zamyśleniu, patrząc na pusty talerz. Jego policzki były zarumienione, jeszcze czerwieńsze niż wcześniej, włosy roztrzepane w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą były palce Severusa. 

― Coś nie tak? 

― Nie, ja tylko… 

Nagle wstał i skierował się do przeciwległej ściany, gdzie znajdował się nieduży barek. Snape zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Potter, wracając, pstryknął palcami, zmieniając nakrycie stołu. Teraz stał tam tylko szampan i lampki, jednak młodzieniec kierował się w jego stronę z dwoma szklankami i butelką ognistej. 

― Chciałbym… Myślę że… 

Snape pochylił się do przodu, przechwytując od niego alkohol. Harry skinął głową, stawiając przed nim szkło, po czym wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. 

Kiedy mężczyzna podał mu jego porcję, zanurzył w niej usta, jedynie je wilżąc, po czym oparł się, przymykając powieki. 

― Nie wiedziałem jak… Jak mógłbym od niego odejść. To nie tak, że to lubiłem, że mi to odpowiadało, ale Claus potrafił oczarować człowieka. ― Snape uważnie obserwował lekki uśmiech, który pojawił się na wargach chłopaka. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. ― Na swojej drodze spotykamy różnych ludzi. Niektórzy są toksyczni, inni zupełnie nieszkodliwi, przeciętni. Jeszcze inni wyjątkowi. Wciąż nie wiem, jaki on był, ale… Kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy, miałem dość. Pewnie był to lekki stan przeddepresyjny, sam nie jestem pewien. Niczego mi się nie chciało, ciężko było zmusić się do wyjścia z domu. Starałem się zniechęcać do siebie ludzi, odsunąć, by przypadkiem, niezamierzenie oczywiście ― gwałtownie gestykulował, jakby sama myśl o tym nie mogła przejść mu przez gardło ― ich nie skrzywdzić. To była chwila. Kiedy do mnie podszedł, w następnej już się przed nim otwierałem. Czasami trafia się na takie osoby, przed którymi ma się wrażenie, że można odsłonić duszę. 

Zamilkł, ale Snape go nie ponaglał. Spostrzegł za to, że dłoń Pottera zwisa niebezpiecznie blisko jego krzesła. Spuścił własną. 

― Nie żałuję tego. Wiesz, myślałem o tym trochę, ale nie zmieniłbym tego, wiedząc, co na siebie sprowadzam. Każda z osób, która miała wpływ na kształtowanie mojej obecności, która ciągle go ma, jest dla mnie wartościowa. Traktuję tak również moich wrogów, ludzi odpowiedzialnych za mój bliski upadek. 

W którymś momencie ich palce otarły się o siebie. Pod stołem, po kryjomu. 

― Myślę, że Claus pokazał mi jeszcze dobitniej niż ktokolwiek inny wcześniej, jak każdy skupiony jest wyłącznie na sobie. Że być może ja też powinienem w końcu odpuścić, przestać patrzeć wyłącznie na innych i w końcu zrobić coś dla siebie. Pokazał mi jeszcze dobitniej, iż są ludzie, którzy, bez względu na środki, chcą dopiąć swego. Nie wahając się, po drodze niszczyć i łamać za każdym razem tych, których mogliby uważać za bliskich. 

Snape nie potrafił nic na to odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się tylko, jaki był on sam. 

Nagle Harry zaczął się śmiać, patrząc prosto na niego. 

― Ale wiesz, nieważne ile takich osób spotkam na swojej drodze, wciąż będę naiwnie wierzył w ludzi. Nie potrafiłbym być kimś takim. 

Wciąż milczał. 

Potter opróżnił swoją szklankę. Snape poczuł, że dłoń chłopaka w jego własnej drży. Po chwili nie był już pewien, do kogo to drżenie należy. 

― To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Dla mnie ― powiedział stanowczo, świadomy, że Potter na coś czeka. Być może na potępienie. 

― Dzięki. ― Harry zamrugał szybko kilkakrotnie i Snape zrozumiał, że to już koniec. Że być może więcej nie wrócą do tego tematu, nawet, jeśli ta historia nigdy nie będzie kompletna. 

― Czy gdyby powrót był inny…? 

― Myślę, że nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. I nie wiem, czy chcę. 

Dłoń Pottera była ciepła w jego własnej. W końcu zdecydował się spojrzeć w dół, na ich splecione razem palce. Powrócił do oczu młodzieńca, jego bladych, zapadłych policzków i tych niewiarygodnie żywych oczu. Pomyślał, że nawet gdyby całe ciało Pottera było jedynie zgliszczami, te oczy wciąż nie utraciłyby swojej iskry. Nie umarłyby. 

I chociaż myślał, że to wszystko będzie trwało dłużej, że pęknięcia, których doświadczył Harry, będą odsuwały go od spokoju i poddania się, zrozumiał, że to już koniec. Że dłoń w jego własnej pasuje tam i, nawet jeśli minęło zbyt dużo czasu, nawet jeśli to wszystko powinno wyglądać inaczej, to nie zmieniłby w tej historii ani słowa. 

Ścisnął mocniej palce jego dłoni, sięgając po swoją szklankę. 

* 

 

Koniec ma wiele wspólnego z początkiem, teraz Snape to wie. Patrząc na pochylającego się nad stosem pergaminów Harry’ego, nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie momentu, kiedy jeden z nich przeszedł w drugi. Ale to już nieważne. Ma nadzieję, że czarne chmury odeszły na dobre. I nie ma już nic, co stłumiłoby jasny płomień.


End file.
